wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział VI
Książę pierwszy zabrał głos na naradzie i tak mówił: – To bieda, że nie mamy nijakiego pisma ani świadectwa przeciw komturom. Bo choć posąd nasz zdaje się słuszny i ja sam myślę, że Jurandównę oni chwycili, nie kto inny, ale co z tego? Wyprą się. A jak wielki mistrz spyta o jakowyś dowód, co mu pokażem? Ba! jeszcze list Jurandowy świadczy za nimi. Tu zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – Powiadasz, że ten list groźbą na nim wymusili. Może być i pewnie tak jest, bo gdyby po ich stronie była sprawiedliwość, toby ci był Bóg przeciw Rotgierowi nie pomógł. Ale skoro wymusili jeden, to mogli wymusić i dwa. Może i oni mają od Juranda świadectwo, że nie winni porwania nieszczęsnej dziewki. A w takim razie pokażą je mistrzowi – i co będzie? – Sami przecie przyznali, miłościwy panie, że Danuśkę niby zbójom odbili i że ją mają. – To wiem. Ale teraz powiadają, że się omylili i że to inna dziewka, a najlepszy dowód, że sam Jurand jej się zaparł. – Zaparł się, bo mu pokazali inną, przez co go właśnie rozjuszyli. – Pewnie tak było, ale mogą powiedzieć, że to jeno nasze domysły. – Ich łgarstwa – rzekł Mikołaj z Długolasu – są jakoby bór. Z brzega jeszcze coś widać, ale im głębiej, tym większa gęstwa, że się człek zabłąka i całkiem drogę straci. Po czym powtórzył swoje słowa po niemiecku panu de Lorche, który rzekł: – Sam wielki mistrz lepszy od nich, a i brat jego, choć duszę ma zuchwałą, ale na cześć rycerską czułą. – Tak jest – odpowiedział Mikołaj. – Mistrz człowiek ludzki. Nie umie ci on hamować komturów ni kapituły i nie poradzi na to, że wszystko w Zakonie na ludzkich krzywdach stoi, ale im nierad. Jedźcie, jedźcie, rycerzu de Lorche, i opowiedzcie mu, co tu się działo. Obcych więcej się oni wstydzą niż nas, by zaś nie opowiadali na obcych dworach o ich zdradach i nieuczciwych postępkach. A gdy mistrz spyta was o dowody, tedy rzeknijcie mu tak: "Znać prawdę boska rzecz, a ludzka jej szukać, więc jeśli chcesz, panie, dowodów, to ich poszukaj: każ przetrząść zamki, wybadaj ludzi, pozwól nam szukać, boć to głupstwo i bajka, że oną sierotę chwycili zbóje leśni". – Głupstwo i bajka – powtórzył de Lorche. – Bo zbóje nie podnieśliby ręki na książęcy dworzec ni na Jurandowe dziecko. A gdyby wreszcie nawet ją chwycili, to dla okupu, i sami by dali znać, że ją mają. – Wszystko to powiem – rzekł Lotaryńczyk – i de Bergowa też odszukam. My z jednego kraju, a choć go nie znam, mówią, że i on jakowyś krewniak hrabiego Geldrii. Był w Szczytnie, niech mistrzowi opowie, co widział. Zbyszko zrozumiał cośkolwiek z tych słów, a czego nie zrozumiał, to wytłumaczył mu Mikołaj, więc chwycił przez pół pana de Lorche i przycisnął go do piersi tak, że aż rycerz jęknął. Książę zaś rzekł do Zbyszka: – A ty koniecznie chcesz też jechać? – Koniecznie, miłościwy panie. Cóż mam innego czynić? Chciałem Szczytna dobywać, choćby zębami przyszło mur gryźć, ale jakoże mi bez pozwoleństwa wojnę wszczynać? – Kto by wojnę bez pozwoleństwa wszczął, pod katowskim by się mieczem kajał – rzekł książę. – Juści prawo prawem – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Ba! chciałem potem pozywać wszystkich, którzy byli w Szczytnie, ale powiadali ludzie, że Jurand narznął ich tam jak wołów, i nie wiedziałem, który żyw, a który zabit... Bo, tak mi dopomóż Bóg i Święty Krzyż, jako ja Juranda do ostatniego tchu nie opuszczę! – To zacnie mówisz i udałeś mi się – rzekł Mikołaj z Długo–lasu. – A żeś do Szczytna sam nie leciał, to też widać, że rozum masz, bo i głupi by się domyślił, że oni tam ni Juranda, ni jego córki nie trzymają, jeno musieli ich do innych zamków wywieźć. Bóg cię Rotgierem nagrodził za to, żeś tu przyjechał. – Ano! – rzekł książę – jako się od Rotgiera słyszało, to z tych czterech jeden tylko stary Zygfryd żywie, a innych Bóg już pokarał albo twoją, albo Jurandową ręką. Co do Zygfryda, mniejszy od tamtych szelma, ale okrutnik może największy. Źle, że Jurand i Danuśka w jego ręku, i trzeba ich prędko ratować. Aby zaś i ciebie zła przygoda nie spotkała, dam ci do mistrza list. Słuchaj jeno dobrze i rozumiej, że nie jedziesz jako poseł, jeno jako wysłannik, a ja mistrzowi piszę tak: Skoro się swego czasu na naszą osobę, potomka ich dobrodziejów, targnęli, to rzecz podobna jest, że Jurandównę chwycili, zwłaszcza mając złość do Juranda. Proszę tedy mistrza, aby pilnie jej szukać nakazał i jeśli chce przyjaźni mojej, zaraz ci ją w ręce oddał. Zbyszko, usłyszawszy to, rzucił się do nóg księcia i objąwszy jego kolana, począł mówić: – A Jurand, miłościwy panie! A Jurand? Wstawcie się też za nim! Jeśli śmiertelne ma rany, niech choć u siebie na dziedzinie i przy dzieciach zamrze. – Jest i o Jurandzie – rzekł łaskawie książę. – Ma wysłać mistrz dwóch sędziów i ja też dwóch, którzy uczynki komturów i Jurandowe wedle praw czci rycerskiej rozpatrzą. A ci zaś wybiorą jeszcze jednego, by zaś był im głową, i jako wszyscy uradzą, tak będzie. Na tym skończyła się narada, po której Zbyszko pożegnał księcia, gdyż wnet mieli wyruszyć w drogę. Lecz przed rozejściem się doświadczony i znający Krzyżaków Mikołaj z Długo–lasu wziął Zbyszka na bok i zapytał: – A onego pachołka Czecha weźmiesz z sobą do Niemców? – Pewnie, że mnie nie odstąpi. Albo co? – Bo mi go żal. Chłop ci jest na schwał, a zaś miarkuj, co ci rzekę: ty z Malborga zdrową głowę wyniesiesz, chyba że potykając się tam, trafisz na lepszego, ale jego zguba pewna. – A dlaczego? – Bo go psubraty oskarżali, że on de Fourcy'ego zadżgał. Musieli też do mistrza o jego śmierci pisać i też pewnikiem napisali, iż Czech onę krew rozlał. Tego mu w Malborgu nie darują. Czeka go sąd i pomsta, bo jakże o jego niewinności mistrza przekonasz? A przecie on także i Danveldowi ramię pokruszył, który wielkiego szpitalnika był krewny. Szkoda mi go, a powtarzam ci, że jeśli pojedzie, to po śmierć. – Nie pojedzie po śmierć, bo go w Spychowie ostawię. Lecz stało się inaczej, gdyż zaszły powody, dla których Czech nie został w Spychowie. Zbyszko i de Lorche ruszyli wraz ze swymi pocztami nazajutrz. De Lorche, którego ksiądz Wyszoniek rozwiązał ze ślubów względem Ulryki de Elner, jechał szczęśliwy i cały oddany rozpamiętywaniu urody Jagienki z Długolasu, więc milczący; Zbyszko zaś, nie mogąc z nim rozmawiać o Danuśce także i z tej przyczyny, że nie bardzo się z sobą rozumieli, rozmawiał z Hlawą, który dotąd nic o zamierzonej w dzierżawy krzyżackie wyprawie nie wiedział. – Jedziem do Malborga – rzekł – a kiedy ja wrócę, to w mocy boskiej... Może prędko, może na wiosnę, może za rok, a może i wcale, rozumiesz? – Rozumiem. Wasza miłość jedzie też także pewnie i dlatego, aby tamtejszych rycerzy pozywać. I chwała Bogu, boć przy każdym rycerzu jest przecie giermek. – Nie – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Nie po to ja tam jadę, by ich pozywać, chybaby się samo zdarzyło, a ty wcale nie pojedziesz, jeno w domu, w Spychowie, zostaniesz. Usłyszawszy to, Czech naprzód zmartwił się okrutnie i począł żałośnie narzekać, a potem nuż prosić młodego pana, by go nie ostawiał. – Ja poprzysiągł, że waszej miłości nie opuszczę: poprzysiągł na Krzyż i na cześć. A gdyby waszą miłość jakować przygoda spotkała, jakoże pokazałbym się na oczy mojej pani w Zgorzelicach! Ja jej przysięgał, panie! więc zmiłujcie wy się nade mną, bym się nie pohańbił przed nią. – A nie przysięgałeś jej, że mi będziesz posłuszny? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Jakże nie! We wszystkim, jeno nie w tym, bym poszedł precz. Jeśli mnie wasza miłość odpędzi, pojadę opodal, abym w razie potrzeby był pod ręką. – Ja cię nie odpędzam i nie odpędzę – odpowiedział Zbyszko – ale niewola by mi to była, gdybym cię nie mógł nigdzie wysłać, choćby w najdalszą drogę, ni też odczepić się od ciebie bogdaj na jeden dzień. Nie będzieszże stał bez przestanku nade mną jak kat nad dobrą duszą! A co do bitwy, jakże mi pomożesz? Nie mówię na wojnie, bo na wojnie ludzie się kupą biją, a w spotkaniu samowtór jużci się nie będziesz za mnie bił. Gdyby Rotgier był tęższy ode mnie, nie na naszym wozie byłaby jego zbroja, jeno moja na jego. A przy tym wiedz, że mi tam z tobą będzie gorzej i że mnie na niebezpieczeństwo podać możesz. – Jak to, wasza miłość? Więc Zbyszko począł mu opowiadać to, co słyszał od Mikołaja z Długolasu, że komturowie, nie mogąc się przyznać do zamordowania de Fourcy'ego, jego oskarżyli i będą go zemstą ścigali. – A jeśli cię schwycą – rzekł w końcu – przecie cię im jako psom w gardle nie ostawię, przez co i sam mogę głową nałożyć. Zasępił się, usłyszawszy te słowa, Czech, albowiem czuł w nich prawdę; jednakże usiłował jeszcze rzecz wedle swojej chęci wykręcić. – Toć już nie ma na świecie tych, którzy mię widzieli, bo jednych, jako mówią, stary pan ze Spy chowa pobił, a Rotgiera wasza miłość. – Widzieli cię pachołcy, którzy się opodal za nimi wlekli, i żywie ów stary Krzyżak, który pewnie w Malborgu teraz siedzi, a jeśli nie siedzi, to przyjedzie, gdyż go, da Bóg, mistrz wezwie. Na to nie było już co odpowiedzieć, więc jechali w milczeniu aż do Spychowa. Zastali tam zupełną gotowość wojenną, gdyż stary Tolima spodziewał się, że albo Krzyżacy na gródek uderzą, albo Zbyszko, wróciwszy, poprowadzi ich na ratunek staremu panu. Straże czuwały wszędy, na przejściach przez bagniska i w samym gródku. Chłopi byli zbrojni, że zaś nie nowina im była wojna, więc czekali na Niemców z ochotą, obiecując sobie łup znamienity. W kasztelu przyjął Zbyszka i de Lorchego ksiądz Kaleb i zaraz po wieczerzy pokazał im pergamin z pieczęcią Juranda, w którym własnoręcznie spisał ostatnią wolę rycerza ze Spychowa. – Dyktował ci mi ją – rzekł – tej nocy, której do Szczytna ruszył. No – i nie spodziewał się wrócić. – A czemuście nie mówili nic? – Nie mówiłem nic, bo mi pod tajemnicą spowiedzi wyznał, co chce czynić. Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać. Panie, a światłość wiekuista niech mu świeci... – Nie mówcie za niego pacierza. Żyw jeszcze. Wiem to ze słów Krzyżaka Rotgiera, z którym potykałem się na dworze księcia. Był między nami sąd Boży i zabiłem go. – Tym bardziej Jurand nie wróci... Chybaby moc Boża!... – Jadę z tym oto rycerzem, aby go z ich rąk wyrwać. – To nie znasz widać krzyżackich rąk; jać je znam, gdyż nim mnie Jurand w Spychowie przygarnął, byłem piętnaście roków księdzem w ich kraju. Jeden Bóg może Juranda ratować. – I może też nam pomóc. – Amen. Po czym rozwinął dokument i jął go czytać. Jurand zapisywał wszystkie swe ziemie i całą majętność Danusi i jej potomstwu, w razie zaś bezpotomnej śmierci tejże, jej mężowi, Zbyszkowi z Bogdańca. W końcu polecał tę swoją wolę opiece książęcej: "by zaś jeśliby co nie było wedle prawa, łaska książęca w prawo zmieniła". Koniec ów dodany był dlatego, że ksiądz Kaleb znał się tylko na prawie kanonicznym, a sam Jurand, zajęty wyłącznie wojną, tylko na rycerskim. Po odczytaniu dokumentu Zbyszkowi ksiądz odczytał go starszym ludziom załogi spychowskiej, którzy uznali zaraz młodego rycerza jako dziedzica i przyrzekli mu posłuszeństwo. Myśleli też, że Zbyszko wnet ich poprowadzi na ratunek staremu panu, i radowali się, albowiem w piersiach ich biły serca srogie i łakome na wojnę, a do Juranda przywiązane. Toteż smutek ogarnął ich wielki, gdy dowiedzieli się, że zostaną w domu i że pan z małym jeno pocztem uda się do Malborga, i nie na wojnę, lecz na skargę. Dzielił ten ich smutek Czech Głowacz, choć z drugiej strony rad był z tak znacznego pomnożenia Zbyszkowego dobra. – Hej! komu by była uciecha – rzekł – to staremu panu z Bogdańca! I umiałby też on tu rządzić! Co tam Bogdaniec w porównaniu z taką dziedziną! A Zbyszka zdjęła w tej chwili nagła tęsknota do stryjca, taka, jaka zdejmowała go często, zwłaszcza zaś w trudnych i ciężkich wypadkach życia, więc zwróciwszy się do giermka, rzekł bez namysłu: – Co masz tu po próżnicy siedzieć! Jedź do Bogdańca, list powieziesz. – Jeśli nie mam z waszą miłością iść, to już wolałbym tam jechać! – odrzekł uradowany pacholik. – Wołaj mi księdza Kaleba, niech wypisze jako się patrzy wszystko, co tu było, a stryjcowi odczyta list proboszcz z Krześni alboli też opat, jeśli jest w Zgorzelicach. Lecz powiedziawszy to, uderzył się dłonią po młodych wąsiętach i dodał, mówiąc jakby sam do siebie: – Ba! opat!... I zaraz przed oczyma przesunęła mu się Jagienka – modrooka, ciemnowłosa, hoża jak łania, a ze łzami na rzęsach! Uczyniło mu się kłopotliwie i przez czas jakiś tarł ręką czoło, lecz wreszcie rzekł: – Jużci, będzie ci smutno, dziewczyno, ale nie gorzej niźli mnie. Tymczasem nadszedł ksiądz Kaleb i zaraz zasiadł do pisania. Zbyszko dyktował mu obszernie wszystko, co się zdarzyło od chwili gdy przybył do leśnego dworca. Nic nie zataił, gdyż wiedział ze stary Maćko, gdy się dobrze w tych sprawach rozpatrzy, to w końcu będzie rad. Bogdańca istotnie ani porównać ze Spychowem, który był włością obszerną i bogatą, a Zbyszko wiedział że Maćkowi okrutnie zawsze o takie rzeczy chodziło. Lecz gdy po długich mozołach list był napisany i pieczęcią zamknięty, zawołał znów Zbyszko giermka i wręczył mu go, mówiąc: – A może ze stryjcem tu wrócisz, z czego wielce bym był rad. Lecz Czech miał twarz także jakby zakłopotaną; marudził, z nogi na nogę przestępował i nie odchodził, póki młody rycerz nie ozwał się: – Masz–li co jeszcze powiedzieć, to mów. – Chciałbym, wasza miłość... – odrzekł Czech – chciałbym ot! jeszcze zapytać, jako tam mam ludziom rozpowiadać? – Jakim ludziom? – Niby, nie w Bogdańcu, ale w okolicy... Bo się też z pewnością będą chcieli dowiedzieć. Na to Zbyszko, który postanowił już nic nie ukrywać, spojrzał na niego bystro i rzekł: – Tobie nie o ludzi chodzi, jeno o Jagienkę ze Zgorzelic. A Czech spłonął, potem przybladł nieco i odpowiedział: – O nią, panie. – A skąd wiesz, czy się tam nie wydała za Cztana z Rogowa albo za Wilka z Brzozowej? – Panienka nie wydała się za nikogo – odrzekł stanowczo giermek. – Mógł jej opat rozkazać. – Opat panienki słucha, nie ona jego. – To czegóż chcesz? Powiadaj prawdę tak jej, jak wszystkim. Czech skłonił się i odszedł nieco zły. – Daj Bóg – mówił sobie, myśląc o Zbyszku – by cię zapomniała. Daj jej Bóg jeszcze lepszego niż ty. Ale jeślić nie zapomniała, to też jej rzekę, żeś żeniaty, ale bez niewiasty i że bogdaj owdowiejesz, nim do łożnicy wstąpisz. Giermek przywiązał się był jednak do Zbyszka, litował się i nad Danusią, ale Jagienkę miłował nad wszystko w świecie i od czasu, jak się przed ostatnią bitką w Ciechanowie dowiedział o małżeństwie Zbyszkowym, nosił ból i gorycz w sercu. – Bogdaj, że wprzód owdowiejesz! – powtórzył. Lecz następnie inne, widocznie słodsze myśli poczęły mu przychodzić do głowy, gdyż schodząc ku koniom, mówił: – Chwała Bogu, że jej choć nogi obejmę. Tymczasem Zbyszko rwał się do drogi, gdyż trawiła go gorączka – i o ile z konieczności nie musiał zajmować się innymi sprawami, o tyle znosił po prostu męki, myśląc bez ustanku o Danusi i Jurandzie. Trzeba było jednak zostać w Spychowie chociaż na jeden nocleg, choćby dla pana de Lorche i dla przygotowań, których tak długa podróż wymagała. Sam był wreszcie utrudzon nad wszelką miarę walką, czuwaniem, drogą, bezsennością, zmartwieniem. Gdy więc noc uczyniła się bardzo późna, rzucił się na twarde Jurandowe łoże w nadziei, że choć krótki sen go nawiedzi. Lecz nim zasnął, zapukał do niego Sanderus i skłoniwszy się, rzekł: – Panie, ocaliliście mnie od śmierci i dobrze mi było przy was, jako dawno przedtem nie bywało. Bóg wam dał teraz włość wielką, żeście jeszcze bogatsi niż wprzódy, a i skarbiec spychowski nie pusty. Dajcie mi, panie, trzos jaki taki, a ja pójdę do Prus od zamku do zamku i choć mi tam nie bardzo bezpieczno, może wam usłużę. Zbyszko, który chciał go w pierwszej chwili wyrzucić z izby, zastanowił się nad tymi słowami i po chwili, wydobywszy ze stojącej wedle łoża podróżnej kalety spory worek, rzucił mu go i rzekł: – Masz, idź! Jeśliś szelma – odrwisz, jeśliś uczciwy – usłużysz. – Odrwię jako szelma, panie – rzekł Sanderus – ale nie was, a usłużę poczciwie – wam. Krzyżacy 38